Touch
by Jennifer Collins
Summary: Daryl learns that not every touch is a bad touch, and Carol starts to get over a few inhibitions of her own.
1. Chapter 1

Daryl was silent, leaning his head against the window as he listened to the rest of the men in the car talk about what they wanted to do with their women when they got back. It'd been a long, tough day and all he was looking forward to was sleep. He'd been hoping to take a nap in the car since Tyreese had insisted on driving back, but the howls of laughter had kept him awake.

"Man, I hope Karen is in a lovin' mood tonight," Tyreese murmured as they pulled up to the prison gates.

"Yeah, Maggie too," Glenn said hopefully, restless in the passenger seat as he watched her open the fence for them.

The vehicle had barely been shifted into park before they were barreling out, fiercely embracing the women in question and talking loudly as they all headed back inside.

Daryl snorted audibly.

Rick shrugged as he slid across the seat and out Daryl's door since the handle on his side wasn't working. "Ain't no shame in taking comfort in the nurturing touch of a woman," He said in a low voice, glancing sideways at Daryl.

Daryl kicked at a rock in the grass, looking up to see Carol waiting for him in the doorway of the main entrance as always, with a lopsided grin on her face and a slightly shy wave.

Rick waved to Carol. "Especially if you're an honest man that's found himself a good, honest woman," he added, kicking Daryl pointedly in the shin before heading on.

Daryl regarded his friend with his usual polite nod.

"Rough day?" Carol asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He grunted, trudging inside and heading for their cell block. "Ain't they all?"

She shook her head, treating him with a warm smile. "Could you use some company for awhile?"

He shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt," He said, gesturing with his hand in front of his cell for her to go in first.

"Have a seat," He offered. "I'm goin' ta." He settled on his bunk, wincing as he placed a hand at the back of his neck.

"What's the matter?" Carol asked, brows furrowed. Of course she noticed. Carol noticed everything.

"Nothin,'" He answered. "Just a little sore."

She nodded, slowly sitting next to him. "I could, um… here, let me," she said softly, raising her hands to his shoulders.

"Um, okay," He said, recalling the irritating conversations that took place earlier in the car.

"Trust me," Carol said, as her fingers started to go to work. "Nobody gives massages like I do."

"I do trust ya," Daryl said, although his body tensed instinctively when her hand made contact.

"Just relax," she breathed.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of other, less annoying things. It wasn't that hard to do once he realized that she'd been truthful. "That's nice," he murmured as her fingers moved down his spine. "You're very nurturing."

She smiled softly. "You know, it would probably feel a lot better if you take off your shirt."

His eyes shot open and he straightened up.

"I've seen them," she whispered. "You don't have to do that. I won't judge, you know that."

He nodded once, his wide blue eyes holding her gaze. "I know." He paused for a moment and she could practically see the gears in his head turning as he thought about it. Finally, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off over his head, never taking his eyes off of hers.

She slid behind him on the bunk, placed her hands gently on his shoulders. He bristled a little at the skin on skin contact and she bit her lip. "Let me know if it's too much for you and I'll stop," she assured him, her mouth next to his ear.

Once she'd worked out all the kinks in his neck and shoulders, she tentatively moved her hands down his back. "I am the best, right?" She tried in a teasing tone.

To her surprise, he laughed. "Hell yeah. Don't hurt nearly as much as I thought it would," he added.

She swallowed hard as she took in his double meaning. "I'm glad," she whispered.

After awhile, he reached behind him to gently grip her wrists in his hands and she stopped. He grabbed for his shirt and she scooted forward until she had a clear path to the floor and then she stood.

"Wait," he said. "Unless you gotta go start dinner, or something.'"

She shook her head. "No. Beth and Maggie got kitchen duty tonight."

"Good. Just sit with me for awhile, then."

"Alright," She made a move to lower herself next to him, but he tugged her off balance and the next thing she knew she was in his lap.

"Did that asshole ever hold ya like this?" He whispered, tightening his arms around her to keep her in place and burying his face in the crook of her neck.

Her eyes widened. "No," she whispered back, her heart pounding. "Not quite."

She raised a hand to his forehead, sweeping his overgrown bangs out of his eyes. "Did your mother ever hold you like this?"

"I don't know," He said, his eyes keeping hers again. "Don't remember."

Carol frowned slightly. "She must have."

"Yeah," he agreed, absentmindedly. "Been a long time since…." He trailed off.

She slid her hands down his face and cupped his chin, feeling bold. "Since you let anyone get this close?"

He nodded.

"Well, then I guess now's as good a time as any to try something…." She breathed. She leaned closer until their faces were practically touching, and he didn't pull away, so she closed her mouth over his and kissed him. It was a quick kiss, just a soft brush of her lips against his, but her intention was clear.

When she pulled back, his eyes were wide and fearful and he didn't say anything for a moment.

"Not everybody that wants to touch you wants to hurt you," She said quietly.

"Who you tellin,' me or yerself?" He wondered out loud.

"I don't know. Both, I guess," she said with a half smile. "Although I learned a long time ago that not every touch is a bad touch. Some of it's good, really good," she insisted.

He opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it.

"There's like… the surviving kind of touch, and the comforting kind of touch, and the supporting kind of touch," she continued, stroking her fingers down his neck.

"The funny kind of touch," he added with a mischievous grin.

"Hmm? " She asked, with a puzzled expression.

"Like this," he said, reaching down and tickling her waist playfully.

She squealed, leaning back in his lap abruptly and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders so she wouldn't fall. She looked up at him, but he'd lowered his eyes. Her tank top had ridden up during the brief struggle and now his eyes were glued to the sliver of bare skin between the hem of her shirt and the waistband of her jeans.

"Go ahead," she breathed, and his eyes flicked up to meet hers. "I want you to," she added.

In the next second, his hand slid firmly over her skin and she gasped in surprise when she felt his mouth cover hers. She raised her hands to the back of his head to hold him in place so he wouldn't pull away in misunderstanding, but he kept on kissing her as if he needed her breathe to power his lungs.

She kissed him back just as passionately, her fingers tangling in his hair and she was so dizzy that she barely realized that her back was flush against the thin mattress until she heard the springs creak as he adjusted his weight above her.

She'd also missed the fact that he'd been pushing her shirt up as they kissed and now his fingers were gliding softly across her ribs.

"See?" She asked when they'd had to come up for air. "Not bad at all."

"Mmmmhmmm" he agreed, his mouth wet on her neck. "Probably feel a lot better if you take off your shirt."

She grinned. "I suppose that's only fair," she said, raising her arms up to let him pull it off her.

"What the fuck is fair about this?" He muttered as he clumsily fumbled with the clasp on her bra.

She laughed as she reached around her back to help him. Then his hands were back on her body and suddenly she wasn't laughing anymore.

He skimmed his hands over the flat of her stomach, the curve of her ribs and then he was cupping her breasts , thumbs teasing her nipples to hardness before moving his hands over the soft round peaks.

She sighed softly into his mouth as he explored her tender flesh, squeezing each one briefly. He moved his mouth down her neck, sucking on her collar bone and planting wet, sloppy kisses all over her chest. She let out a low moan when he took her breast into his mouth and sucked on her nipples.

"No fair," she said breathlessly, reaching down and placing her palm over the bulge in his jeans. "You're getting me all worked up and I've barely had a chance to touch you."

He groaned loudly as she rubbed him through his pants, unconsciously pushing his erection into her hand. "Shit," he moaned as she slowly undid the zipper on his fly.

"Sssh," she whispered as she tugged his jeans, boxers and all down his hips.

He nearly cried out when she wrapped her hand around him. "Fuck," he hissed as his cock twitched in her grip. "It's been ages since a girl's jerked me off. This might be over real quick."

"That's fine," she said, rubbing her thumb firmly over his already moistened tip. "I just want to feel you." She began to jerk him slowly, twisting her wrist slightly in what she hoped were the right intervals. From his heavy, desperate breathing and the way he was bucking his hips against her hand she thought she was doing alright.

"Shit, that's good," he moaned. "Ain't gonna be too much longer."

She tightened her fist around his dick, increased the pace of her strokes until she felt his entire body stiffen, and then he was squirting all over her hand.

"Definitely a good kind of touch," He murmured against her neck and she grinned.

He made quick work of the button and zipper on her pants, lowered his hand between her legs. He slipped his hand into the waistband of her panties, placed his palm over her mound and cursed when he found how wet she was. "Shit, you're fuckin' soaked," he murmured, his mouth hot against her throat.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back to give him better access as he kissed down her neck, nibbling and sucking her soft skin all the way down to her chest. "I gotta taste you," he whispered, licking at her nipples and the curve of her breast briefly before moving his mouth down her ribs and across her stomach.

Her eyes shot open. "Wait," she said, bolting upright and tapping her hand under his chin. "Don't… don't do that."

He moved his hand in her panties and she moaned softly. "But you're so fucking wet," he nearly whined. "Come on, I'm much better with my tongue than my hands anyway."

"Daryl, please…. I …. I never….." she sucked in a breath, feeling slightly panicked.

"Ya never been eaten out," He said in understanding. "Fuck, now I haveta do it," he added, only half-joking.

She shook her head. "You're doin just fine with your fingers, now…"

"Come on, girl. Don't ya want your first time ta be with someone who knows what he's doin?'"

"I don't know…" she said quietly. "I just…. what if I can't handle it?"

His mischievous grin was wolf-like. "Shit, Carol. That's what I'm countin' on."

She studied him for a moment, her gaze caught on his full lips.

"Come on, baby. Let me eat you," he breathed. "I'll stop if ya don't like it."

She nodded, leaning back into the mattress.

"Just relax," he added, kissing down her stomach as he pulled her panties down. He gently pushed her thighs apart, ducking his head between her legs.

He placed his hands on her sides, his thumbs slowly stroking her hipbones as he slid his tongue along her slit. She moaned softly and he took that as a good sign, licking into her folds.

She gripped the edge of the bunk with her hands, writhing slightly as she reveled in the feel of his hot mouth and wet tongue as he explored her pussy. He sucked softly at her clit and she cried out, her hips bucking off the bed and he tightened his grip on her to hold her in place.

"Oh, God, oh God," she moaned, nearly screaming as he plunged his tongue inside her.

He licked greedily at her before pushing his tongue in her again and it was all she could do to keep from trying to shove more of herself in his face as he fucked her with his tongue.

"Daryl, please," she begged and he could tell she was close, so he pushed two fingers in her and licked her clit until she was cursing and screaming his name.

She was still panting when he slid his fingers out of her. "Do ya need a minute?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I need you inside me."

He hesitated for a moment.

"Is that too much for you?"

"Naw, it's just I-I don't have a condom."

She raised her hands to his face."You won't get me pregnant."

His eyes were wide as he thought for a moment. "Alright. But you should know, I never been in a woman's pussy without nothin' before. Can't promise I'll be any good."

She reached a hand down to stroke him back to full hardness. "I've never done that either."

He snorted.

"It's true," she insisted. "The condom broke, the last time. And Ed never wanted any kids, so…"

He groaned. "This'd be much easier without you mentionin' that bastard's name."

"Sorry," she said, gripping him more firmly.

"Put it in your mouth a second," he said, a little gruffly.

She sank down to her knees on the mattress, using one hand to guide him into her mouth as she circled her tongue around his tip.

He raised his hands to the top bunk to brace himself and his eyes started to roll back into his head as she went up and down his length. "Fuck," he breathed. "If I didn't wanna fuck you so bad, I'd be beggin you to suck me off."

She released him with a loud pop, "Next time," she promised.

"Lay back," He said, leaning over her. "I wanna be on top the first time, if that's alright."

She nodded, welcoming his warm weight.

He gripped his cock to guide himself into her, tempting her thighs apart with his knee as he advanced.

"Slow," she pleaded, squeezing her eyes shut as he positioned himself at her entrance.

He pushed into her slowly, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as he stretched her open. He searched her face for any sign that he was hurting her, but she sighed softly.

"Good?" he asked.

She nodded, eyes still closed.

He pushed all the way in, groaned at how tight she was around him. "Fuck, you feel so good."

"You too," she said, opening her eyes to look at him as he thrust into her.

"This ain't gonna last long at all," he warned.

"That's fine," she said, pulling his face down to hers for a kiss. All of a sudden, he was kissing her hungrily as he slid in and out of her and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she kissed him back.

"Ahhh," she cried out as he hiked her legs up on his hips and he moaned loudly at the deeper angle as she pushed back against him.

"Shit," he groaned.

"Right there," she moaned when he unknowingly hit her spot.

His thrusts became more erratic and she cried out in pleasure.

"Carol, f-fuck… I'm gonna come," he moaned, not really knowing if she was even close.

He thrust into her hard and to his surprise, she spun over the edge with an "Oh, Daryl!" as her muscles clamped down around him and then he was spilling into her with a loud grunt.

"Shit," she whispered as she attempted to catch her breath.

"Now that was some damn good touchin,'" he murmured after a long string of incoherent curses.

"Fuck yes," she breathlessly agreed.

"We ever gonna do that again?"

"Oh yeah," she assured him, brushing his hair out of his eyes with her hands.

"Good."

She smiled lazily at him, continued stroking her fingers over his scalp.

"You like doin' that," he observed.

"Hmmm… what?"

"Playin' with my hair."

"Yeah," she said. "Why, do you want me to stop?"

He shrugged. "Don't gotta."

"Alright," she said.

"I kinda like it too."

She turned into him, smiling against his chest. "Good."

He wrapped both arms snugly around her and she stroked his hair until he fell asleep .


	2. Chapter 2

Carol looked up from her book, her eyes instantly meeting his from the other side of the window. He stood in the hall with his arms folded loosely across his chest, watching her intently. She grinned when she saw him, he nodded once in acknowledgement.

"Okay, everyone. That's it for today," she said sweetly as she closed the book and set it on the table. She looked around at the children. "We'll pick up where we left off on Monday."

They all rose from their perches on the floor, some pausing to thank her and hug her briefly before heading out the door.

Daryl hung back as he watched her smooth back the hair on a young boy's head. She looked up then, winking at him before sending the boy on his way.

Once the children had all gone, she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "What are you doing here?" She asked with a playful smile on her face.

He shrugged. "Back early from huntin.' Figured I'd walk ya back to your cell?"

"Yeah!" She said enthusiastically, making a move to slip her arm through his. She pretended not to notice when he tensed reflexively. "So how was it?"

"You got cookin' duty tomorrow night?"

She nodded. "It's Friday. I always cook on Friday nights."

"Good. I'd ask ya to switch otherwise. You're the only one'll make it worthwhile," He said, glancing sideways at her.

She beamed as a slight blush started to spread across her cheeks. She loved when he paid her awkward little compliments, something that had been happening more and more often ever since he'd put his dick in her a couple of times.

"I was kind of hoping to make a stew…." She said idly.

"Better make it venison. I just killed Bambi."

Her eyes lit up at that. "A deer? You caught a deer?" Her mind raced with the possibilities, they hadn't eaten anything substantial like that in weeks.

He smiled at her sincere reaction. "Yeah, decent size one too. If we got enough ice, it should last through the weekend."

"Daryl, that's great!" She shouted, throwing her arms around his neck.

He paused for a moment, not really sure what to do with his hands, but not exactly wanting her to let go either.

"Um… sorry," she said softly.

"It's alright," he answered, finally deciding to rest his hands on her waist. "Don't mind bein' close to ya when you smell this good," he added, breathing in the scent of her hair.

She sighed softly. "You don't have watch for another hour, right?"

He shook his head, peering cautiously into her cell before leading her inside. "Nah, I traded with Glenn. I'm doin' the night watch. I got five hours."

"Maybe…. you could hang out here for a bit," she suggested, her eyes wide and hopeful.

He shrugged. "Guess I could. Was gonna take a nap real quick before I gotta get up there…." He stepped forward, closing the short distance between them. "But I guess there's better ways to relax."

She leaned her head back, closing her eyes in anticipation as his lips met hers. He groaned softly when she raised her hands to his hair, her fingers threading gently in the overgrown locks.

"Daryl…" She breathed against his mouth, parting her lips as they kissed.

He pushed his tongue into her mouth, somewhat sloppily, but she didn't mind. She pressed herself closer to him and his hands restlessly groped down her arms before settling firmly at her waist. He lowered his mouth down her neck, sucking softly at a spot he knew she liked and hooking his fingers through her belt loops to keep her in place when she started to squirm.

She moved her hands down to the back of his neck, idly slipping her hands under the collar of his shirt in search of bare skin.

"We'd best get more comfortable, right?" He murmured as her lips traced his jawline.

"Mmmm," she agreed. She let out a little yelp when he wrapped a strong arm around her waist, hauling her in the direction of her bunk.

She crawled over him, settling in his lap with her thighs on either side of his hips as they continued their heated kissing.

He groaned lightly into her mouth when she started to rock against him. Her hands slipped under his shirt, tracing the smooth muscles in his chest. He moved his hands down to her behind, helping her find a more steady rhythm as she rubbed up against him.

"Daryl," she murmured again and he found that he really liked the breathless way she'd say his name when he got her all worked up.

He kissed down the column of her throat, tracing his tongue along her collar bone and moving lower still to mouth at her breasts through the thin fabric of her tank top. He could tell her nipples were already hard and the delicious sounds she was making made him pull the garment over her head impatiently before ducking his head back down to her chest.

She sank down further into his lap as he suckled at her breasts, almost as if he was making her melt and he leaned back into the bunk, lowering her into the mattress until he was half on top of her.

He slid his hand up the flat of her stomach, over her ribs and then he was palming her breast with one hand while his mouth devoured the other.

She placed her hand over the front of his jeans, he thrust his erection into her grip with a low grunt. She pressed her hand into his hardness, rubbing him insistently through his pants. "Ungh, one a these days your gonna make me come in my pants," he murmured, bucking his hips to shove more of himself in her hand.

"Believe me, I have no intention of letting that happen right now," she said, tugging on the hem of his shirt.

He raised his arms to let her pull it off over his head. "Oh yeah?" He asked, sliding his hand down her stomach and fumbling for a moment with the button on her jeans. "What you want?"

She moaned softly as he placed his hand between her legs. "What do you think I want?"

"Oh, fuck, your panties are wet," he nearly whined. He slipped his middle finger inside her, stroking her slowly before adding his index finger.

She bit down on his shoulder as he started to ease his fingers in and out. After a moment, he pulled them out of her and moved to tug her pants and underwear down her hips. She wiggled easily out of the garments, tapped her knee against his hip. "Don't stop," she protested.

"Alright," he said, putting his hand back between her legs. "I won't."

She spread her legs wider as he rubbed her, he took the hint, slipping his fingers back inside.

His thumb found her clit and she gasped as he pushed harder into her. "Oh, that feels good," she breathed as he fingered her with a steady rhythm.

"How good?" He asked huskily. "Can I make you come like this?"

"I- I think so….. ooooh…yes…" she moaned when he found a deeper angle.

He felt a new gush of wetness against his hand and he knew she must be close from the way she was writhing in pleasure beneath him. He increased the pressure of his thumb on her clit, pumping his fingers faster until she was crying out his name in a desperate gasp.

"Fuck, Carol," he said, his eyes sweeping over her face as she came down from her orgasm. "Does everythin' you do haveta be so fuckin' hot?"

She treated him with a contented smile as she reached out to unzip his jeans. He moved his hips impatiently as he struggled out of his pants. She laughed, steadying him with her hands long enough to slide the denim down his legs.

He rolled onto his back. "Come on, girl. Why don't you get on top?"

Her eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Fuck yeah," He said. "Do I look like I'm foolin?"

"Um, I-I don't know…" She lowered her eyes.

"Hay," he said, tapping her chin up with his hand. "Whassa matter? Don't wanna ride like a cowgirl?"

Her cheeks flushed. "It's not that…."

"Hay," he said again, pulling her on top of him and cuddling her against his chest. "C'mere. What you got to be shy about?"

She shook her head, leaning down to kiss him. It was a filthy kiss, the kind that had her tongue sliding along the roof of his mouth and scraping over his teeth. She reached her hand between them, closing her fist around his cock and pumping slowly.

He placed a hand at the back of her head, deepening the kiss and she slid her leg over his hips to straddle him.

He bucked up against her, groaned when he felt her slick on his belly. "Damn, I wanna be inside you."

She straightened up then, bracing her hands against his shoulders. "Slow," she whispered and he nodded.

"You say when," he said gently, gripping his cock into position at her entrance.

She sank down onto him slowly. He had to close his eyes as she took him into her tightness. She let out a low moan as he filled her, rocked slowly against him, gasping out loud when she realized how good it felt. "Okay," she said.

He thrust up into her, clumsily at first, grabbing at her hips to keep her in place. She moaned as she pushed down on him.

"Feels good, right?" He asked, panting slightly.

She nodded. "Yeah," she breathed, clenching her thighs around his hips as she set a faster pace.

He leaned up on his elbows, until her breasts were bouncing right in front of his face and he tilted his head to capture a nipple in his mouth.

She ran her fingers through his hair, tugging slightly as she rode him.

"Ain't gotta be so gentle," he told her. "I'm not fragile." He grabbed one of her breasts in his hand, the other still being ravaged by his mouth and he cursed when she gave his hair a sharp tug.

"That's what I'm talkin' bout," he moaned as she rode him faster.

She was gasping and clawing and tugging at his head and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Shit, it's gonna be soon," he told her, hoping she was ready too. He could feel his orgasm building as she slid back and forth and he knew it was going to be good.

Her thrusts became less rhythmic and more desperate as she cried out, his had grown erratic with his need to come.

He placed his hands on either side of her hips to guide her and suddenly he was spilling into her with a loud groan.

"Holy shit," she moaned, and he grinned at her curse.

"Told ya," he said, easing out of her. "I think I really need that nap now."

She curled up into him and he pulled her against his chest, his thumb stroking her upper arm as they both caught their breath.

"You should just take a nap here," she told him after awhile.

His heart thudded at the thought.

"No one'll think to look for ya here," she drawled sleepily.

His mouth twitched at the fact that her slight southern accent thickened when she was tired. It wasn't the first time he'd noticed.

"You won't be bothered by anybody."

He pretended to think it over. "Hmm, good point." He moved her closer to his body, cupping her face in his hands and tilting her head back. "And you do have the comfy pillows."

"Mmm, true," she murmured through a slight yawn.

He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Maybe you'll nap with me."

"Maybe…" she trailed off, eyes already slipping closed. "….ff that's okay…."

He leaned on his side, burying her face in his neck. "More 'n okay," he murmured, his heart picking up pace when he realized it was true.


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl jogged swiftly across the yard, sweeping his eyes around the grounds. He found her in the gardens, busy at work though the sky was overcast and the moisture in the air was enough to suffocate. "What the hell you doin' out here? It's gonna start pourin' any second!"

She looked up at him, her blue eyes narrowed when she felt a few raindrops hit her face. "Hershel's not feeling well today. I promised him I'd get these crops tied before the storm hits."

"By yourself? Shit girl, the storms' practically here!" He sighed, crouching down low to the ground. "I'll help ya. Just show me what ta do."

She nodded, handing him a long stretch of rope. "Just do as I do." She gazed at him as he worked, the corners of her mouth twitching up at how frustrated he got when he was only moving at half her speed.

She watched, amused, as his bigger hands struggled awkwardly with the delicate stems for a few seconds before she placed a gentle hand on his wrist. "Easy. You're trying too hard. Just take it slow, one at a time."

"I wasn't meant for farm work anyway," he muttered.

"You're doing just fine," she assured him, smiling brightly when they'd finished. "Thanks."

The winds around them picked up speed and the air howled so loudly that they could barely hear the walkers moaning at the fence.

"Just in time," Daryl said, brushing his hands off on his pants. "Here comes the rain."

She shrugged. "A little water never hurt anyone."

Just then, the sky opened up and she shrieked as the rain poured mercilessly on top of them. They took off running at top speed in search of cover, and Carol wasn't really sure which direction they were headed in until Daryl grabbed her arm and steered her towards the archway.

She laughed as she took in the wall of water surrounding them and his mouth hung slightly open as he gazed at her with a slightly confused expression on his face.

He watched her intently as she attempted to catch her breath, eyes sparkling and tear shaped droplets dripping down her face over the light freckles that spattered her cheeks.

He caught himself before he reached out to wipe them away, figured she was already soaked to the bone anyway. "A little water, huh?" He asked, unable to stop a grin from spreading.

She laughed again, moving closer to him and raising her hands to his head to smooth his matted hair back away from his face. "We're drenched," she said with a little giggle.

He mirrored her actions, running his fingers through her short, wet spikes. All at once, she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his mouth and the next thing he knew, he was backing her up against the wall, his wet mouth sliding over hers.

She pulled him closer to her and kissed him hungrily, already sighing softly against his lips. Her soaked clothes were clinging to her body in all the right places and he soon found that he couldn't keep his hands off her as he groped at her breasts through her rain-heavy shirt.

She closed her eyes against the downpour that was hitting them sideways from the wind, moaning softly into his mouth. She moved one leg against his and yelped when he lifted her up right off her feet, her legs wrapping instinctively around his waist for purchase.

He leaned her back against the bricks, rocked against her softly as they kissed. She pushed her hips against his, desperate for more friction between them and gasped loudly when he ground into her, effectively humping her against the wall.

"Daryl…." She breathed. "What if someone sees?"

"Are you crazy?" He asked, nibbling lightly at the spot below her ear. "Ain't nobody out here in this mess."

"I guess you're right," she said, tracing his jaw with her mouth until her lips found his again.

He kissed her back roughly, his wet stubble scraping on her face and the practical part of her was glad when he put her down a moment later.

"We'd best get inside b'fore it gets worse," He murmured reluctantly into her neck.

She nodded, tracing the side of his face with her wet fingers.

"C'mon, let's get outta these wet clothes," he added, motioning for her to follow him inside.

She followed behind him, trying to keep the squeaking noise under her feet at a minimum as her boots sloshed through the hall. "I put clean towels in everyone's rooms this morning. Yours should still be in there," she called.

He nodded silently, pushing her into his cell and starting to strip himself of the now uncomfortable clothes as soon as they crossed the threshold.

She stripped slowly, careful not to drip too much on his floor and turned around to find the pile of towels. Her eyes widened at his deliciously naked form in front of her. They'd fooled around a few times before, so naturally she'd seen him naked, just not like this.

He stood up straight, the muscles in his arms flexing as he raised a towel to his head, little water droplets still running down his shoulders, his chest, his hips…

She ran towards him, capturing his lips between hers and he doubled back a few steps in surprise before throwing the towel behind him and catching her in his strong arms. She let him kiss her thoroughly for a few minutes before she broke the mouth to mouth contact, trailing her lips over his throat, across his chest and down his stomach before dropping ungracefully to her knees.

"Shit, Carol," he groaned when she took him in her mouth, her tongue sliding slowly along his underside and he was standing at full attention by the time she licked his length a second time.

He closed his eyes as she swirled her tongue around his tip and tightened her lips around him, moaned loudly when she started to slide him in and out of her mouth. "Damn, you're so good at this."

She moaned deep in her throat as she took him in, the gentle vibrations from her vocal chords washing over him as she sucked him.

He moved his hands to her head, playing idly with her hair before tightening his grip on her and she started to suck faster, her head bobbing with the sudden increase in pace.

He unconsciously pulled her face forward as he thrust, a little too forcefully, trying to shove more of himself into her mouth and she gagged, pulling back abruptly in alarm.

"I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry," he murmured, yanking his hands away from her face. "Fuck, I'm an ass. Just felt so fuckin' good…."

She shook her head. "It's fine. I'm fine," she insisted.

"Ah, shit," he lowered his gaze, his cheeks reddening and she reached out to tilt his face up to look at her.

"Did it really feel that good?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Are you kiddin'?" He replied. "Fuck yeah! That was fuckin' amazing."

"Then why would I stop now?" She pushed down on his shoulders, urging him to sit at the edge of the bed and he obliged.

"Are ya sure?"

"Mmmhmmm," she said, already ducking her head between his legs and licking his tip again before taking him into her mouth.

She resumed her previous speed and he had to grip the edge of the bunk with both hands until his knuckles turned white to keep himself from touching her again.

His eyes started to roll back into his head as she went up and down his length, her hands reaching up to lightly squeeze his balls as she eased him further past her lips.

"Shit, it's gonna be soon," he warned, expecting her to pull back but she only sucked him harder, her lips tightening around him as she slid back and forth.

"Fuck, Carol, I'm gonna come," he moaned, placing both hands on her shoulders to ease her off of his cock.

She slid him faster, moved one hand to serve as an extension to her mouth and he came hard, spurting uncontrollably down her throat.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned, his mouth slightly open as he watched her swallow him down before wiping at her mouth with the back of his hand. "Shit, girl. You didn't haveta do that."

She smiled impishly at him before rising to join him on the bed.

"C'mere," he said, pulling her into him for a filthy kiss. He desperately wanted to return the favor, but he knew that she was still shy about it.

He could already smell her arousal, and he slid his hand between her legs, cursed loudly when he found how wet she was. "Fuck, it feels like you enjoyed that just as much as I did," he murmured, moving his mouth down her neck.

"You have no idea," she breathed, leaning her head back to give him better access.

"Hell, I do," he said, lowering her down into the mattress. He kissed sloppily across her chest, grazing his stubble over her breasts and sucking at her ribs. "That's why I'm eager to return the favor."

Her body tensed visibly and he sighed into her skin. "C'mon, you seemed to like it alright last time. Just let me go down on you," he whispered, moving his hand down her stomach and she quivered under his touch.

She made a soft sound, something like a whimper and he took it as a sign of consent, stroking his fingers soothingly along her belly as he planted wet kisses along her pubic bone before sliding his tongue along her slit.

She moaned, her back arching slightly as she spread her legs further apart for him, bending her knees and planting her feet firmly on the mattress.

"Good girl," he murmured against her thigh, his tongue darting out to taste her sensitive flesh.

"Daryl…please…" she cried, although she still had no idea what she was asking for, but he knew what she needed so he plunged his tongue into her wet folds, licking her in and out.

"Oh, God," she moaned as he quickened his pace. Her hips bucked involuntarily as he fucked her with his tongue and he reached out his hands to take a firm grip to hold her in place as he ate her out.

"Oh , yes, yes, don't stop," she pleaded as he sucked on her clit.

She grew wetter as he licked her, so he pushed two fingers into her pussy and pumped her with a steady rhythm until she came against his tongue, crying out loudly.

He straightened up next to her as she came down from her orgasm, although he didn't take his fingers out of her. She curled into him and he waited until she'd nestled her head firmly in the crook of his neck before he moved his fingers inside her again.

"What are you doing?" She gasped, her eyes wide open.

"Gonna make ya go again," he murmured, pushing his fingers all the way in. "You're certainly wet enough for it."

"Oh, shit," she moaned, her breath shaky as he slowly massaged her clit with his thumb. "That's… that's too much…"

"Perfect," he said, lowering his mouth to her breasts and licking at her nipples as he fingered her.

"Oh, God, oh….. oh, Daryl!" She shouted as she came hard a second time.

"Fuck," he groaned. "Do you think I could get a third outta ya?"

After the fourth time he'd made her come, he wondered idly if she was too spent to return to her own quarters. They'd never gone the whole night together before, but he figured since it was cold it might be nice to huddle up close together, just this once.

After a few moments, she reached for a towel, wrapping it tight around her.

He frowned. "What're ya doin?'"

"I just realized I have no dry clothes here. I have to go to my cell to get dressed."

"Why?" He asked, suddenly feeling a little panic stricken. "Did I do somethin' wrong?"

"No, of course not." She raised a hand to his face, gently stroking his cheek with her thumb. "Trust me, you did everything right. But I've gotta get ready for my watch, remember?"

"Oh, fuck that's right," he said slowly, trying to mask his too obvious disappointment. "Well, I'll come up with you, keep ya company."

She smiled, one of those true, genuine smiles she had. "Okay. Just give me a minute."

He pulled his pants and shirt on in a hurry once she'd gone and rushed to make it to the next cell in less than three strides. She was still buttoning her jeans and adjusting her bra when he appeared in her doorway.

He turned his head to give her some privacy as she finished dressing and he was so lost in his thoughts that he startled slightly when she tapped his elbow.

"Ready?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah," he said, following closely behind her.

"Hey, it's not raining anymore!" She exclaimed once they were outside.

"How about that?" He said, only because he wasn't sure what else to say.

They climbed up the steps to the tower in silence. Carol strode through the door and walked up to Rick. "You're officially relieved."

"Thanks," he said, gesturing out the window with his hand, ready to fill her in when his brows furrowed. "What are you doing here?" He said to Daryl. "You don't have watch tonight."

Daryl shrugged. "Just keepin' her company."

Rick nodded. "Well, you'd better get some rest while you're up here. I need you in top shape for tomorrow morning. No pulling a Glenn and Maggie," he warned, and Carol had to hide her smile behind her hand when his face flushed.

Rick turned his attention back to Carol. "There's a few more walkers on the fence tonight, but the rain slowed them down a lot, so I don't think we'll have to worry about that til the morning."

She nodded. "Goodnight," she called as he headed down the stairs.

"Night," They heard as he disappeared.

She sat cross legged on the floor in front of the window and motioned for him to join her. "Well, you heard Rick. You'd better get to sleep," she said, reaching for a blanket and moving to wrap it around his shoulders.

He leaned against her and they talked for awhile before he started to drift off, all the while she moved her fingers soothingly through his hair.

Carol had taken to crawling in between his sheets in the dark sometimes after that, and he hoped she wasn't getting too emotionally attached. Although, if he was completely honest with himself, he sort of missed her on the days that she stayed away. It was an unsettling realization and Daryl figured it was best not to dwell on it.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't even an hour into Daryl's watch when he heard the telltale signs of somebody climbing up the tower. He could tell it was her before she even opened the door. Her footsteps were light and soft, urgent but not hurried.

He turned around to face the door as it opened, pleased that he was right. "Hay."

She smiled that sweet smile she had. "Hey. I brought you some dinner."

"Did ya make it?" He asked, reaching out to take the plate from her.

She nodded, pushing her hands into her pockets. "Yeah."

"Good," He said, a little gruffly. His brow furrowed when he noticed her slightly hunched posture. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Just have a little headache."

"I think I got some aspirins in my bag back in my cell."

"No way. Somebody might need them a hell of a lot more than I do right now."

He frowned, setting his plate down on the ledge. "Fine. C'mere then."

She took a few steps towards him and he reached out to her with open arms. "Where's it hurt?"

"All over. I think I'm just over-tired. Really, you don't have to worry."

He nodded slowly, raising his hands up to her head. "May I?"

"Um… sure…" She said, not yet comprehending.

He pressed his fingers to her temples and began to rub in slow, firm circles. She closed her eyes, leaning into his touch and he was so surprised by how easy it was for her that he had to remind himself to keep going.

She sighed softly.

"Too hard?" He asked.

She shook her head.

He flexed the heels of his hands against her pulse points. "Sorry I'm not as gentle as you are."

"No , it's fine," she whispered, eyes still closed.

After a few more minutes he pulled his hands away. "How's that?"

"Better," she assured him. "Thanks."

He nodded, staring silently out the window. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

He folded his arms across his chest, gazing thoughtfully at her. "What do ya feel… when I touch ya?"

Her eyes snapped up to meet his but she didn't hesitate her answer. "Safe," she responded softly.

He was quiet again, obviously thinking about that and she let him take it in before she spoke.

"What do you feel when I touch you?" She asked, placing a gentle hand on his forearm for emphasis.

"Alive," he answered without blinking.

She wasn't sure what to say to that, so she didn't say anything. They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment until he broke the contact, idly reaching for his abandoned plate.

He stabbed at the meat with his fork, almost violently before raising it to his face. He knew it was rabbit meat because that's all he'd found on the hunt that day, but he sniffed at it anyway.

She raised an eyebrow, gazing at him with a lopsided grin. "How's it smell?" She asked.

He grinned back, raising the fork to his lips to hide it as he looked her up and down. "Same as you. Good enough ta eat."

Her face flushed at that and she lowered her eyes as she moved over to the rail.

"Funny, ain't it?" He said with a full mouth.

"What is?" She asked, turning her attention back to him.

He shrugged. "Used to be you tryin' ta embarrass me all the time. Never seen you blush like that before, not really." He swallowed. "As if you got anythin' ta be bashful about."

She smiled mischievously at that. "Was that a challenge, Pookie?" She said, unfolding her arms. "Gimme what you've got."

He lowered his eyes, shifting the food around on his plate. "You wanna take what I've got?" He said, so low that she wasn't quite sure she'd heard him properly until he looked back up at her with an equally mischievous grin and bright cheeks.

"What… here?" She asked incredulously.

He shrugged. "Why not?" He took a tentative step towards her.

"What if someone comes up here?" She said, leaning into him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, leaned his head down to kiss the corner of her mouth. "Ain't nobody comin' up here when I'm on watch 'cept you." He let his mouth travel down the side of her neck, tugging her collar down with one hand while the other pushed up her shirt.

"Y-you're supposed to be on watch," she said, already breathless as he undid the clasp on her bra. "How are you gonna keep an eye on things with your head under my shirt?"

"I'm watchin'," he protested. "That what you want? My head under your shirt?" He pulled the garment off over her head, letting it drop to floor before kissing down her chest.

"Daryl…" she breathed as he started to suck at her breasts.

He raised his lips back up to hers and kissed her passionately, letting his hands take over where his mouth had been a moment before.

She moaned into his mouth as her soft round flesh gave in to his strong, knowing hands. She grabbed a fistful of his hair between her fingers, pushing his face against hers. Her knees started to feel a little weak as they kissed and she leaned further into him.

He slowly lowered to the floor, pulling her with him and she straddled his hips as they sank down together.

Her hands got restless and she gasped when she felt his erection through his jeans. In the next second, she was tugging his zipper down and fumbling with the button.

He moved his hands down long enough to help her, but his impatient fingers only got in the way and she shoved them aside as she yanked his pants down.

"This'll have to be quick," she whispered against his lips.

"Then you'd better turn around," he murmured, slipping his hand into her panties.

Her eyes widened.

"I'll go slow," he promised. "Okay?"

She nodded wordlessly, letting him turn her around so that her back was flush against his front. He moved one hand between her legs, the other grabbed at her breasts. "God, you get so fuckin' wet," he groaned, sliding two fingers easily into her.

She moaned softly as he started to push in and out, hooking his fingers upwards. He slid his thigh between her legs, urging her to spread further and she eagerly obliged, bucking against his hand as she did.

"Ready?" He asked, his breath shaky against her ear.

She nodded.

He gently pushed her the rest of the way down onto all fours, keeping one arm wrapped around her while he gripped his cock with one hand. "Relax," he whispered against her neck as he slowly pushed into her from behind.

She cried out as she took him in, arching her hips back.

"F-fuck," he breathed as he thrust into her. "You're so tight."

She moaned deeply in response. "Faster," she pleaded.

He eagerly obliged, setting a faster pace with long, deep thrusts. "Holy shit, that feels good," he groaned as he felt his orgasm already starting to build.

"Y-yes…." She agreed. "I think I'm close already."

He reached out a hand to press against her clit as he thrust into her.

"Oh!" She shouted.

"Come on, baby," he coaxed, his mouth hot on her neck as he pounded into her faster and faster.

"D-Daryl!" She cried, her voice getting higher in pitch.

He grunted loudly as he lost it, spilling into her so hard that it sent her over the edge with a scream.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned, collapsing on top of her.

"You were right," she gasped, wiping the sweat from her face with the back of her hand. "That was good."

"Hell yeah," he said, forcing himself up on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her.

She treated him with a satisfied smile as she reached for her clothes. She found her garments in a haphazard pile with his and she smirked, playfully tossing his shirt onto his head.

He shook it off, watching as she dressed quickly. "You gonna stay awhile?" He asked, knowing he sounded a little too hopeful.

She looked up at him in surprise. "I wasn't going to. You still have three hours left on your shift…"

He shrugged. "You've already distracted me as much as yer goin' ta." He sat cross legged on the floor, motioning for her to join him. "You should just stay here."

"Alright." She crawled the short distance to him, settling into the crook of his arm. "But I might fall asleep on you," she added with a yawn. "Probably not gonna be much company."

"That's alright," he said, tucking her closer into his body. "Ya need your rest anyway. Best sleep while you're up here, away from everythin' else."

"Okay…" She nodded lazily, leaning her head against his chest. "Mmmmm…. I can hear your heartbeat from here."

"Oh yeah?" He asked, leaning his back against the wall so he could get a better view outside. "How's it sound?"

"Nervous," she murmured sleepily.

He gazed down at her, but her eyes had already slipped closed.

"Sweet dreams," he said softly, not expecting her to really hear him.

She mumbled something incoherent then, and he strained to hear what it was, hoping she hadn't said what he thought she'd said. He leaned his head back, gazing out the window and heart pounding as he tried to figure out what he was going to do about this if she had said it. His stomach tightened with the realization that part of him did hope that was what she was feeling, and it scared him to his core.

He watched the fence through the window with wide eyes and labored breathing for the rest of his shift, clutching her tight against his body the whole time. All the while, she snored softly into his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Carol strode out the front entrance at a brisk pace, nodding to the survivors who were coming in for the night.

"Hey, Carol," Rick called to her from his perch by the crops. He rose up when he saw her.

She leaned against the wall next to the door with a semi- enthusiastic wave.

"It's getting dark soon. You waitin' for Daryl?"

"Of course," she said with a tight smile.

Rick nodded. "When he gets back, will you tell him to come talk to me?"

"Sure," She said, patting him on the shoulder on his way inside. She then waved to Glenn, who was up in the watch tower for the evening.

She didn't have to wait outside for long before she heard the growl of his motorcycle in the near vicinity. She perked up instantly, moving away from the wall to greet him once he rode through the fence. She watched him park the bike next to Rick's station wagon and jogged over to meet him halfway.

"Hay," He said with his usual polite nod. "I was hopin' you'd be out. Need your help with somethin."

"What is it?" She asked, her brows furrowed curiously.

He held up his right arm and she gasped in surprise when she noticed the bloodied cloth tied around his forearm. "Looks worse than it is, but it probly needs antibiotic. You're more patient at that sorta thing'n I am."

She nodded.

He shook his hunting bag. "Lemme just give this ta Rick first."

"Alright. I'll meet you in the infirmary," She said quietly.

He took off in the opposite direction and she watched his back retreat down the hall, her face etched in concern. She set off towards the infirmary and started to take a mental stock of what medicines they had on hand.

He was quiet when he arrived, closing the door behind him with barely a sound.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Just a scratch," He mumbled, pulling off the cloth to show her.

She raised her hands to her face, her eyes widening in alarm. "Is-is that…? That's not…?"

He shook his head. "Nah. Fuckin' squirrel," He muttered, hopping up on the table.

She sighed in relief.

"Didn't realize the lil' bastard was still alive when I went to bag 'im. Don't tell no one," He said.

She nodded. "Of course not. Here, let me clean that first." She pulled out a bottle of iodine and a few cotton balls before dabbing at his wound.

He winced noticeably when she made contact.

"Sorry," she said gently, looking up into his eyes for a moment. "There's not much I can do about the sting."

"You're doin' just fine," He assured her, raising his hand to touch her cheek.

Her heart skipped a beat at the unexpected gesture and she swallowed hard, keeping her eyes trained on her work.

"Almost finished. It's not that deep," she told him as she reached for a bandage. She wrapped it several times around his forearm, her hand lingering on him for several seconds after she was done.

"All better," he grunted softly.

She raised her eyes to meet his, her hand instinctively reaching up to brush aside the lock of hair that had fallen into his eyes and it might have been her imagination, but she thought he actually leaned into her touch for a moment.

She let her hand linger on his face and he scooted closer to her, leaning in for a kiss. She had just meant to brush her lips softly against his, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in between his legs, his tongue slipping into her mouth to deepen the kiss.

"Wait… here?" She asked, her voice nearly a whisper. "What if someone comes in here?"

He shrugged. "You got the key. Lock the door."

Her eyes widened and she reached into her pocket, moving almost in slow motion as she turned to lock the door. She moved much quicker on the return trip, leaping forward to settle back in between his legs. "It's locked," she said, already breathless. "We're alone."

"So we are," he said, taking her into his embrace again. "What d'ya wanna do?"

"Mmmm," she breathed in between kisses. "Something to take your mind off the pain?"

"Huh…. It does sting real bad," he said with a playful wink. He jumped down from the table, grabbing at her waist and pulling her against him as his lips devoured hers.

He slipped his hands under her shirt as they kissed, palms flat on her body and thumbs slowly tracing her ribs. He was so lost in the softness of her skin and her breathy moans against his neck that he'd barely noticed that she'd gotten his vest halfway down his arms and his belt unbuckled already until her hands were groping at him through his underwear.

"Shit," he grunted against her mouth, pushing himself further into her hand. "Does everythin' you do haveta feel so fuckin' good?"

She lowered her mouth to his neck, nibbling softly at a spot she knew he liked before leaning down to plant sloppy kisses down his chest. Her hands were one step ahead, sliding down his stomach and reaching lower still to grip his shaft as she sank to the floor.

She licked slowly up and down his length, eyes closed, his moistened tip pressed into her cheek. Her lips were wet and firm as she teased him.

"Oh, fuck," he moaned. He placed his hands on either side of her face, the tips of his fingers toying with her ears for a second as he slowly eased her off his cock. "Hold on aminut," he gruffed. "I wanna taste you while you do that."

Her eyes widened and a flash of terror crossed her face when she realized what he meant and that he was serious. "N-no… I can't… I don't even know how…"

"Ain't that hard. I'll get on my back. You can be on top."

"Stop," she hissed. "We c-can't…"

"Sure we can. Door's locked. I'm horny as hell and you're already wet…" He murmured, slipping his hand between her legs. "Now why don't you just come over here and sit on my face?"

She shook her head. "Daryl, please…"

"Please what?" He asked, taking in the blush that had spread across her face and neck.

"I just… why would you even want to?"

He slid two fingers into her tightness and she whimpered softly. "That, right there," He murmured into her ear. "I've got ya all turned on and shit, you smell good when you get like this. Intoxicatin.'"

She squirmed in his grasp, moaned deeply as he continued to finger her.

"Plus I know I can get ya goin' with my tongue. Judgin from the way you were yellin' all super sonic last time anyway. Hell yeah, I wanna do this." He tilted her chin up to look at him. "But I ain't gonna make ya do anythin' ya don't want. Just tell me you don't wanna."

She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. "Have you… have you ever done it before?"

"No." He frowned. "Does it matter?"

"I don't know," she said quietly, pressing a hand against his chest.

He shrugged. "First time for everythin,' right?"

"What if I fall? I'll suffocate you."

He smiled at her seriousness. "Ain't gonna fall. I'll hold ya."

"You won't let go?"

"I won't let go," he promised.

She pressed her lips together. "Alright. Let's do it."

He kissed her deeply as they sank slowly to the floor together. "Nothin' ta be nervous about. Just me, just us."

He rolled over onto his back, undressing her the rest of the way slowly as she leaned over him, trying not to notice how she was shaking slightly and wondering briefly how much of an ass he was being. Then she closed her mouth around him and he lost all coherent thought.

Her lips were soft and wet as she ghosted them teasingly along his cock. He gripped her waist firmly in both hands, guiding her into position and pressing the flat of his tongue into her core.

She cried out when she felt his mouth on her flesh and then she really went to work on him, tongue swirling around his tip as he licked into her folds.

He slowly slid his tongue back and forth, finding a steady rhythm and he moaned right into her when she started to go up and down his length.

He could feel the gentle vibrations of her own moans wash over him and her pussy was so hot and wet on his mouth and her mouth was so hot and wet on his dick that he knew it wouldn't be long.

She rocked back and forth slightly as she rode his mouth, already she could feel herself begin to flutter and she could tell he was enjoying it too from the way he was unconsciously squirming beneath her. He started to suck at her clit and then she was bucking her hips back as she came against his lips, harder than she ever remembered.

She tightened her lips around him and then she felt him blow his load in hot spurts down her throat.

She rolled off of him, watched him wipe her juices from his face with his uninjured forearm. "That was something else," she said breathlessly, reaching for her clothes.

"You're tellin' me," he agreed, idly wrapping her cardigan around her shoulders.

She smiled at him over her shoulder and he found himself reaching out to gently trace her lips with his thumb. "Should we leave separately?" She asked.

He shook his head, more so to clear it than to answer her. "I don' think that's necessary."

"Walk me back to my room?" She wondered hopefully.

"Baby, I'll fuckin' carry you back to yer room if that's what ya want," He murmured quietly.

She grinned. "On your back?"

He raised an eyebrow as he pulled her back up with him. "Piggyback ride? C'mon…"

She pouted playfully and he knew he was in trouble.

"Fine," He sighed, stooping lower. "Hop on."

She laughed as she moved behind him.

"What're ya waitin' for? I get down any lower'n I'm not gettin' back up. Now hop on before I change my mind."

She scooted onto his back, clutching her arms around his neck.

"Geez, y'ain't worried about suffocatin' me right now, are ya?" He teased.

She dug her knee into his ribs and he laughed as he took off out the door.

He listened to her giggles as they stumbled down the hall to the cell blocks, murmured for her to shush when he thought he heard voices up ahead.

They clumsily turned a corner and were met face to face with Glenn and Maggie, who abruptly pulled apart when they realized that they weren't alone.

The two looked at them with raised eyebrows as they passed, but Daryl didn't let go of her. "What?" He grunted.

Maggie shook her head.

"Nothing," Glenn said in disbelief.

"Didn't think so," Daryl answered.

Carol stared in stunned silence until he broke into a run the rest of the way, then she squealed softly until he was unloading her into her bunk. She laughed as she disengaged her legs from around his waist and he turned around to face her, gently smoothing her hair back with his hand as he leaned over her.

She kept laughing when she realized that he was laughing too.


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl stood off to the side of the makeshift eating area, as always waiting for the line to diminish before he took his breakfast. He ignored the chatter of his fellow residents, preferring to watch her as she handed out plates to the last few stragglers rather than engage in meaningless conversation.

Once most were seated, he strode over to her, his expression softening at her gentle, secret smile that he'd come to realize was just for him. She spooned some food into his plate and he returned the smile, placing his hand at the small of her back for a moment.

She froze at the contact, her eyes darting up to meet his and it was only then that he noticed the background chatter had died down. His cheeks reddened when he felt a few dozen pairs of eyes on them, but Carol took it in stride as she took most things and it was only a second later that everybody went back to their business as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Rick cleared his throat loudly and Daryl gratefully turned his attention to his friend. "Hershel needs Glenn's help with something, so you're short a partner for the run today," he informed him.

Daryl shrugged. "I'll go myself."

Rick shook his head. "I don't like it. You need to take someone with you. Who's it going to be?"

He lowered his eyes to meet Carol's, but she was pretending to be busy with something at the counter. "Carol?"

"Uh, yeah," She said, nodding to Rick. "Yeah, I'll go with him."

Rick sighed, took a moment to think it over. "Fine. But you guys be careful out there."

XXXXX

"That's all that's going to fit in this bag," Carol called from the other side of the store.

He looked up from his own backpack, trying unsuccessfully not to stare as she bent over the supplies. It was late summer and all the girls had taken to making cutoff shorts from their jeans. There were plenty of women back at the prison who were at least twenty years younger, but none of them had a set of legs as nice as this woman's.

She looked over her shoulder when he didn't respond right away and he felt his face flush.

"That's alright. We'll come back next week."

She nodded, looking down to hide her grin. "This was a good find."

"Yup," he agreed, moving towards her.

"We going back now?" She asked as she handed her bag over.

"In a minute," he said, placing both backpacks on the floor. He reached for her and she settled eagerly into his embrace, sighing softly into his kiss.

She let out a yelp when he lifted her up off her feet and set her down on the counter in front of him. She gripped the edge with both hands, leaning her head forward to kiss him again.

He placed both hands on either side of her face, his thumbs gently stroking her cheeks as he looked into her eyes for a moment. "I ever tell ya how beautiful ya are?"He asked out loud before he could stop himself.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Uh, no…. I don't-don't think so…."

"Well, you are," He said gruffly, his heart thudding. "Someone should tell ya that every day."

She smiled softly. "Someone like… you?"

He leaned forward, letting his forehead rest against hers for a moment before he kissed her.

She moved her hands into his hair and he found it hard to concentrate on anything but the feel of her lips on his and her fingers on his scalp.

He ran his hand up her thigh as they kissed and for a second he was surprised to find that she felt so smooth, so soft and he wondered briefly where on earth the woman had found a razor during the zombie apocalypse, but then he remembered that this was Carol and she was perfect. Then she slipped her tongue into his mouth and he lost all coherent thought.

He moved his hand up to her waist, tugging her shirt up in search of bare skin and her breath hitched when he found it. She felt so good, her skin so soft and tender under his rough hands and her hands were moving slowly down his neck, tracing his collar bones and sliding into his vest and her touch was so gentle, so good, so goddamn good.

"Carol…" He breathed, sliding one hand between her legs while the other fumbled with the button on her shorts.

Her hand darted down to cover his, gripping him firmly. "Wait," she said.

"Why?" He murmured in between kisses. "I just wanna touch you."

"It's not… not a good time of the month for that," she clarified, closing her eyes and leaning her head back as his mouth traveled down her neck.

"Shit," he muttered. "What if I don't care?"

"I do," she said quietly.

He sighed, reluctantly pulling his hands away. "Alright, alright. I'm stopping." He thought for a moment, his brows furrowed close together. "Wait a second, I thought you said you don't get that no more."

She frowned. "I never said that."

"Yeah, you did. The first time we… You said…"

She smiled a little at his confused expression. "I said you couldn't get me pregnant. I didn't mean… "

He held up his hands. "Stop talking. I don't wanna know."

She laughed. "How old do you think I am?"

"Well, I don't know how the fuck that shit works," He said defensively, although he could tell from the sparkle in her eyes that she was teasing him.

"We'd better get back anyway," she said, and he gripped her waist to help her down from the counter.

She bent down to grab one of the backpacks and he cursed under his breath. It was the first time he'd ever been pissed off at mother nature.

Once they were outside, he took her bag from her and tossed both of them in the trunk. She slid in beside him in the passenger seat, lowering her gaze as she fastened her seat belt and noticing the slight bulge in his pants.

She dropped the buckle and it flew back up with a loud click.

He turned the key in the ignition before glancing at her. "What's the matter?"

"We should probably take care of that," she said, reaching out her hand to settle in his lap.

He started to protest, but she had slid all the way across the seat and pressed herself up against him, her hand closing around his erection. "Relax," she breathed, leaning over him.

She moved her mouth over his to kiss him as she gripped him more firmly and he moaned into her mouth as she rubbed him through his pants.

He thrust against her restlessly as she lowered her mouth to nibble on his neck, her tongue dipping into his pulse point and man, she really knew how to get him going.

"Oh shit," He murmured, eyes closed as she started to stroke him through the denim.

She had leaned over him so that her thighs were straddling his lap and he ran his hand along a bare leg, savoring the feel of her silky skin under his hand.

He didn't think it was possible to get any harder, but then she was moaning softly into his ear, her mouth hot and wet on his neck and her hand stroking him faster and faster until he tried to stop her, his fingers barely closing around her wrist in time.

"Carol," he moaned as a way of warning, and she twisted her wrist in his hand, her thumb firmly rubbing his tip and then he was coming hard in his pants.

"Fuck," he murmured, slightly incredulously, when she eased off of him. "You made me mess my pants."

She shrugged. "Just take your underwear off. I'll wash 'em for you when we get back. "

He shook his head, still in disbelief as he obliged. "We should get back," he said, tossing his boxers in the backseat.

She grinned, leaning her elbow on the dashboard and resting her chin in her hand. "Or we could kiss some more."

"Who'm I ta argue with that?" He murmured, twisting sideways in his seat to face her.

Without warning, a clawed hand smashed through the dashboard and closed around her wrist, yanking her out of his grasp and she shrieked.

Her piercing scream was enough to jog him back to reality and he pulled her knife from her waist, plunging it into the walker's forearm and pinning it to the dashboard as he tugged her free.

He threw his body in front of her, pressing her into the seat as he reached into his quiver for a bolt to smash through the bastard's skull. Once the thing had stopped moving, he pulled her knife free and pressed hard on the gas, the car jolting upward as it ran over the body that had slid down the hood.

The car zoomed forward at full speed and the only things he was aware of were her quiet sobs next to him and the pounding of his heart in his ears.

"You okay?" He asked shakily once he could breathe again.

"Yeah," she cried, shaking the shattered pieces of glass from her clothing.

"You're not scratched or anythin?'" He said, his voice sounding shrill even to his own ears.

"No," she said, so low he had to strain to hear her.

"You sure? Glass cut ya or anythin'?"

"N-no, I'm fine. I'm fine," she repeated, still panting.

"Alright," he said, raising a hand to his mouth, his fingers dragging anxiously through his stubble. "Best not forget where we are," he added.

She shook her head in agreement, her eyes searching for his, but he stared straight ahead.

"We can't forget," he said again, staring blankly through the broken windshield. "We can't ever forget."

XXXXX

"Don't do this," Carol said firmly once they were back inside the prison gates.

"Do what?" He asked, pulling his backpack over his shoulder.

"Don't shut me out," She pleaded, reaching to take his hand in hers.

He jerked his hand away and turned to head for the entrance. "I'm not."

"You are," she insisted, running to catch up with him. "I thought we were past this."

He sighed, leaning against the doorframe. "Look, this thing, whatever it is with us? I don't think I got it in me to stop. But you gotta leave me be a lil while, alright?"

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and fearful. "We'll be okay?"

He nodded. "We're fine. I'm gonna go talk ta Rick, fill 'im in. You should probably see Hershel. Have 'im look ya over, just in case."

"Alright," she said, her voice nearly a whisper.

He leaned down to press a quick kiss into her hair. "I'll see ya later," he promised.

She watched him silently as he moved through the door, unable to shake the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

Rick was sitting in the office they'd been using a conference room with Hershel and Carl when Daryl came storming in. "I need ta talk ta you," He said in a low voice, resting his fists on the table in front of him.

Hershel rose from his seat, gestured for Carl to follow him to give them some privacy. Carl reluctantly went with him, raising an eyebrow at Rick on the way out.

"What's up?" Rick asked once they were alone.

"I don't think Carol should go on runs anymore," Daryl gruffed.

Rick's brows furrowed. "What? Why not? She's fast, efficient, and God knows that woman is tough as nails," He said. "Besides, it was your idea to take her."

"Well, maybe I changed my mind," Daryl retorted angrily. "Look, she don't go no more, alright?"

Rick sighed. "I can't exactly make that decision for her. And hey, it might not be a bad idea to have another person to add to the rotation."

Daryl slammed his hands down on the table. "We gotta figure out how to keep 'er outta danger, Rick! Now be a goddamn leader and help me!"

Rick stood, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "What are you talking about? Carol's not in any danger. She's fine, she's in the library with the kids."

Daryl huffed. "Yeah, for now."

Rick's eyes narrowed. "Level with me here. What's this really about?"

"Look, I did what you said. Let 'er get close ta me."

He stomped angrily. " I had her, Rick. She was right in my arms, and that mother fucker…. That fuckin' walker…. just took her right from my grip!" He stopped abruptly, placing a hand over his mouth.

"That sucks," Rick said after a long, quiet moment. He nodded in understanding before continuing, "She had a close call, I get it. But Daryl, I can't stop her from doing her job, and neither can you. It's not fair to her and hell, it's not fair to the rest of us."

"Dammit!" He swore.

"Now, I appreciate you filling me in, but you really should be talkin' to her about this," Rick said softly. "I am glad you told me about Carol though. I'll have Hershel look in on her, make sure she's okay."

"I'm fine," a gentle voice called.

Both men looked up to find Carol standing in the doorway.

"I'll let you two talk," Rick murmured, gripping her shoulder briefly on the way out.

Daryl lowered his head, looking away from her.

"So that's your master plan? Shut me out and then keep me from going out?" She asked quietly.

He turned his head back to her. "It ain't like that and you know it."

"How is it then?"

"I just… I gotta keep ya safe."

"You can't keep me safe," Carol said gently. "Not really. But we're both still here. And we all have to keep on doing our best to survive, like always." She made a move towards him, but he jerked back.

"I'm not in any more danger than you are," she pointed out quietly.

"Well, I ain't takin' you out there anymore and I'ma see to it that no one else does either," He retorted stubbornly.

"And what am I supposed to do while you're out there?" She set her mouth in a straight line, obviously struggling to control her own temper. "Should I just sit back and worry about you? Maybe do your laundry all day and fix your dinner while I wait for you to come home?"

He snorted. "Didn't complain about that shit before."

She placed her hands firmly on her hips, her cheeks reddening with anger. "You listen here, Daryl Dixon. You don't control me. I've been there, done that and I've moved on. I'm not going back to that kind of relationship."

He cursed loudly, kicking a table leg. "How dare you?" He hissed. "Don't you fuckin' compare me to that asshole!"

She took a deep breath. "You're right. That wasn't fair. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "You know what? You just do whatever the fuck ya want and leave me outta it."

"Daryl…" she started, reaching for him.

He shrugged just out of her grasp, turning for the door. "Don't."

"Please don't walk away," she pleaded in a loud whisper, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Don't throw it all away."

He sighed, placed one hand on the doorknob. "I can't- I can't do this right now."

"Don't walk out that door," she said softly. "We're going to talk this out, figure out a way…"

"Aw, hell, I didn't ask for this shit," he grumbled. "I don't need a reason-" He stopped, raised a hand to his face again.

"A reason to what, Daryl?" She asked, her brows knitting together as she regarded him carefully.

"Look, I ain't been scared of anythin' in a long fuckin' time. Learned real quick when I was younger. Then the whole world goes to shit and me and Merle? We were doin' jus fine."

She kept her gaze steady on his, waited patiently for him to continue.

"Now my brother, he was a piece'a work, but that's how it was. Then you come along and fuck, I…I just… " He paused, breaking away from her gaze. "I don't need a reason ta be scared in this life."

She rushed forward, placing a gentle hand on his forearm. "Daryl, I-"

He pulled away abruptly. "Don't touch me," he said gruffly. He turned back to the door, gazing at her for a long moment before stepping over the threshold. "I told ya not to get too attached."


	8. Chapter 8

Four days passed by agonizingly slow without her. She'd been actively avoiding him during the day and he knew her well enough to know that she was only doing it because she thought that's what he wanted.

The truth was, he knew he'd been an ass and all he wanted to do was apologize, but it'd been damn near impossible to get her alone. So business went on as usual and if anyone noticed that he was a good deal more irritable lately, they didn't say anything about it and he was grateful for that at least.

By the fourth night, he was well past restless. He tossed and turned in his bunk, wallowing in the emptiness. The sheets still smelled like her. He hadn't exactly gotten around to giving them to her to wash and in all honesty he didn't want her smell to go away. His chest felt tight and hollow as it is without pushing away his last tangible connection to her.

He sat up in bed, his mind racing through the past few days. He didn't want to think anymore, yet he couldn't stop. It was easier during the day when he could keep busy. The night was a different matter entirely. At night was when it was quietest without her laughter. At night was when his untouched skin felt wrong without her gentle caresses and the hollow feeling inside his chest threatened to drive him mad.

He'd spent three of these miserable nights being stubborn. Tonight, the knowledge that she was so close to him, probably asleep in the next cell and that he couldn't touch her finally drove him over the edge.

"Fuck this," he muttered out loud before standing up and crossing the short distance to her room. He knew he didn't deserve for her to take him back without question, but at the same time he also knew that she was good enough to do just that. Besides, he would find a way to make this up to her. Hell, he'd spend the rest of his life trying to do it if that's what it took.

He crept closer, trying to be extra careful not to wake her, but this was a different world now, and she'd jerked awake almost the second he'd stepped into her space.

She jolted upright with a little gasp of alarm.

"Ssh, it's alright," He said quietly, his voice just above a whisper. "Go back to sleep."

"Daryl…?" She asked sleepily, squinting in the darkness.

"Just me," he murmured softly.

"Are you okay?"

"Can't fuckin' sleep," he said. He hesitated a second before adding, "Don't feel right without ya."

She nodded, drawing the blankets up invitingly and he crawled over her to put himself against the wall, knowing full well that she didn't like to feel too confined.

She settled back down, rolling over to face him and placing a gentle hand on his face. "Can I touch you now?" she asked softly.

He shook his head, letting out a deep breath. "Anywhere ya want, so long as ya don't stop."

She let her hands travel lazily along his neck and through his hair. "You sure you're okay?"

He nodded. "We'll talk tomorrow," he promised, pulling her closer against him. "Just lemme hold ya for a lil bit."

She curled into him, her hair tickling slightly under his chin, but he stayed still. He wrapped his arms around her firmly, cuddling her into his chest, grateful that she didn't ask anymore questions. Neither one of them spoke after that, and the last thing he remembered as he drifted off was the soothing feel of her steady fingers sifting through his hair.

XXXXX

He was awakened the next day by the sound of someone calling his name from down the hall. He turned his head to look at Carol, but her eyes were closed in peaceful slumber, her cheek resting innocently against her hand placed softly on the pillow. He felt his heart flutter and the corners of his mouth twitch up as he watched her.

"Daryl?" He heard again and this time he recognized it as Rick's voice. He stayed quiet, figuring that Rick would just see that he wasn't in his cell and move on.

He groaned inwardly when he sensed his friend's heavy footsteps coming back down the hall until he was right outside.

"Carol?" Rick called. "Have you seen Dar-?"

He stopped in front of the still opened curtain. "Shit, sorry," he mumbled.

Daryl placed a finger to his lips. He sat up slowly, still studying her, but she just sighed softly in her sleep. At Rick's persistent look he carefully stepped out of the room. "Best not be wakin' my girl," he murmured.

Rick waited until they were outside her cell. "Sorry," he said again.

Daryl shrugged. "What's up?"

Rick frowned. "A generator lost power overnight. Glenn and Maggie are already out getting more gas, but we lost a lot of food."

He sighed. "And ya need me to come out with you."

Rick nodded. "Hershel's picking out what's ready in the garden, but it won't be enough yet. The earlier we get started, the better."

He looked back over his shoulder through the bars, checking to see that Carol was still asleep. "Alright. Gimme a minute," he said.

Rick retreated back down the hall.

He turned and reentered her space. He decided not to wake her, instead picking up her book from the table and pausing to write her a quick note on the inside cover.

'Good morning, beautiful,' he scribbled. 'Rick had a emergency and I didn't wanna wake ya. We'll be back before dark. Let's talk then. Missed ya.'

He crouched down low in front of her, kissing her softly on her temple and letting his lips linger long enough to savor the taste of her skin before heading out to join Rick.

XXXXX

It was light when Carol awoke, reaching lazily for Daryl and frowning when she realized he wasn't there. She rose up from her bed, pausing when she noticed the opened book on her table.

She read his note, a wide smile slowly spreading across her cheeks as she traced over his sloppy handwriting with her fingers. She figured she wouldn't be too mad. She'd already waited damn near two years, what was another couple of hours?

XXXXX

Darkness fell quickly that day and Carol rushed eagerly to the front entrance when she heard the puttering engine of the pickup at the gates. Rick emerged from the truck, closing the door loudly behind him and motioning for Bob and Tyreese to help him unload.

She frowned as she ran up to him. "Where's Daryl?"

Rick's eyes widened in alarm. "He's not back yet?"

She could already feel the panic starting to set in her stomach and her throat. "What do you mean, I thought he was with you?"

Rick nodded. "We split up to cover more ground. We both agreed to be back before dark."

"You-you split up?" She asked, her voice rising in pitch with every word.

"Calm down," Rick urged, sounding a little panicked himself. "I'm sure everything's fine."

"Yeah," she said, wringing her hands, which had already started shaking. "Me too. I'm sure."


	9. Chapter 9

By the time eighteen hours had passed, the panic that had settled into the pit of her stomach threatened to turn into something tangible, and Carol was sure she was going to be physically ill. She tried not to automatically think about the worst, but it wasn't exactly easy to focus on pleasant thoughts in this world.

Carol was pretty sure he wasn't dead, though. She thought that on some level, she would know if he already was, just like when her mama had come to her school to tell her about her daddy all those years ago. She'd already known it in her gut before the principal had even called her name over the loudspeaker.

It was sometime after noon on the second day that Rick called for her help in the garden. She figured being outside couldn't hurt, so she went.

She tried not to notice how all of his movements seemed stiff and bothered in contrast to her ever-shaking hands. They worked in silence for a few hours, all the while the faint scent of decay on stale air remained on the verge of flipping her stomach.

"When was the last time you ate something?" Rick wondered, studying her with narrowed eyes as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

She didn't answer, pretending to be busy fussing over a leaf. He kept up some idle chatter. It was noticeably forced, and she didn't really want to listen to the panicked undertone in his voice.

"….. maybe he got lost…."

She snorted. "Daryl? Not likely."

"Yeah." He stopped talking for a long while after that, which was fine with her.

She wondered when a good time to politely excuse herself would be and she rose slowly. All at once, a wave of dizziness crashed over her and she was sure she'd be sick. She closed her eyes for a moment, raising a hand to cover her mouth, her thumb and forefinger pinching her nostrils shut.

"We could send a search party soon," He said in a low voice.

She nodded slowly, gazing down at the plant she was watering so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"I know we don't necessarily do that anymore…. but, what do you think?" Rick pressed.

Carol shrugged. "It's what he would do for any of us," She said quietly, once the latest wave of nausea had passed.

Rick nodded as he filled his bucket to the brim with the tomatoes and cucumbers he'd picked. "We'd have to do it quietly. I don't think it'd be a good idea to cause anymore panic."

"I agree," she said, moving to help him carry the bucket back to the makeshift kitchen.

"Maybe two people to start out with," he continued as they walked. "I'll go."

"Me too."

He shook his head. "You should stay here. The others need you as a calming presence, and honestly, you'll be the first person he'll wanna see when he gets back."

Her eyes darted upwards, finally meeting his gaze as she thought about this. Rick's eyes were wide and fearful as he stared back at her, desperate for her to come up with the answers. She was thinking idly that he wasn't as good at hiding his feelings as he thought when she became dimly aware of the change in the dull drone of the walkers at the fence.

A new sense of alarm overcame her as their moaning grew louder, and filled with more purpose. She looked over her shoulder to see what all the buzz was about and her eyes widened and her heart leapt up into her throat when she saw him.

"Carl, Tyreese, open the fence!" Rick shouted before she could make her voice work.

Glenn flew down from the tower, and somehow Beth and Maggie appeared. In the distance, Hershel was calling for someone to go get some water. Before she could even register what was happening, Bob was behind the wheel of the pickup with Michonne and Tyreese standing in the bed with rifles in hand.

She heard the familiar release of the crossbow and registered the sickening crunch of an arrow piercing through hollow skin. Time seemed to stand still as they hauled him into the truck and she wished she'd been standing closer so she could get a better look at him, make sure he wasn't bit or scratched.

Then seconds later the truck rolled back through the fence and everyone was clapping and cheering. He cursed loudly as he jumped down onto the ground and she felt her eyes tearing up. She promised herself she wouldn't lose control in front of the others and silently willed them not to spill.

By now, everyone was chattering so excitedly that the giddy buzz of her extended family was drowning out the low gurgle of the walkers.

Her eyes met his as he made his way over and she allowed herself one tear to fall as she realized that the blue that she'd been recalling these past two days did not do justice to the actual blue that was staring back at her right now.

He held his hands up as people rushed towards him, warding them off from getting too close. He thrust his hunting bag at Rick as he walked past, all the while reassuring everyone that he was fine.

It seemed like forever would have come and gone before he was finally at her side, slinging an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close into him and that's when she lost it.

"Sssh," he murmured into her hair.

"What the hell happened out there? We said we'd be back before dark," Rick said.

Daryl shrugged. "Sun's just about settin', ain't it? I didn't lie."

Rick managed a small smile. "It's been two days. Are you alright?"

"'M fine. Came across a small herd. Too much to manage on my own, so I had to wait it out."

"You're not hurt?" She raised her head, sniffing softly.

"No." He said it like a promise as he tugged her forward. "Really need ta get ta bed though."

"You should eat something first," Beth said.

He shook his head, tightening his hold on Carol.

Hershel strongly hinted that everyone should help him get the kids to bed.

Daryl gave him a grateful nod, his fingers lightly brushing Carol's arm.

"Do ya need anythin?'" Maggie asked, reaching out to place a gentle hand on his arm, but he shrugged away.

"Naw. She'll take care' a me," he said.

Maggie nodded before ushering the kids inside.

Once they were alone, Daryl sank to the floor on his knees in front of her, pressing his face into her belly and tightening his arms around her.

She moved her hands to his head, sifting through his hair and tugging firmly.

"Don't stop," He murmured.

All at once, the tears came flooding down her cheeks, some of them landing in his hair.

"I know," he said, rising up to embrace her properly. "C'mere."

She sobbed into his shirt, her fingers clutching at his biceps.

"Ah, shit, baby. Don't do that," he pleaded, his hands stroking her back in soothing circles.

"I didn't know where you were," she cried. "You were gone, and I didn't know where you were."

"Hay, hay. I'm right here," He murmured into her hair.

"I need you," she whispered into his neck.

"I know, I know. I need ya too," he assured her. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean ta leave ya like that."

She raised her head to look at him. "As long as you're okay."

"I'm fine," he repeated, keeping one arm around her shoulders while the other rose to her face, fingers flexing to cup her chin and thumb caressing her tear-stained cheekbone.

She sniffed a couple of times and swallowed the lump in her throat. "You really do need to eat, though. I'll fix you something."

She made a move towards the counter, but he held onto her hand as he followed her. She looked down at their conjoined fingers, giving his a brief squeeze before rummaging around. "You could have what we had. Stale crackers and rabbit stew. Rick's not as good at catching the squirrels as you are."

He offered her a half smile. "Then you'll be glad ta see what's in my bag for tomorrow. But I gotta admit, that ain't what I'm hungry for."

She looked up at him with wide eyes and he reached for her face again, sliding his hands along both sides of her jaw. He searched her expression for a moment before leaning in to kiss her slowly.

She kissed him back eagerly and it wasn't long before his tongue was sliding along her bottom lip, begging for entrance into her mouth. Her lips parted and her tongue darted out to meet his. She moaned softly as the kiss deepened, raising her hands to tug at his hair again.

"Missed ya," he breathed once they had to come up for air.

"Me too," she said shakily.

"I've been thinkin' about somethin,'" He said carefully.

"Hmmm?" She asked, fingers still stroking his scalp.

He swallowed hard, his gaze not quite meeting her eyes. "I'm tired of just survivin.'"

She stared at him quizzically for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"I just…" he paused. "I want to live. I want us to start livin.' For real. Not just how Rick says."

"Okay." She lowered her hands to his shoulders. "We should do that. We'll all figure out how to do that."

Daryl shook his head.

"You're right, we should," she continued. "We should talk to Rick, talk to the others, we should…."

"We should be together," He said quietly, his eyes finally meeting hers.

"What?" Her head snapped back to look up at him with wide, questioning eyes.

"We should be together," he said again, reaching out to touch her hair. "You should be my girl, and we should be together."

He leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers.

"Oh, God…" She whispered, touching his face with shaking hands.

"Well?" He asked nervously. "What do you think?"

"I-" Another tear fell down her cheek. "Daryl… I've been yours for a really long time now."

He pulled her close, burrowing his face in her neck and breathing deeply.

"But if you think you're ever leaving for that long again…"

He cut her off before she could finish, pressing his mouth firmly against hers. She gasped into his mouth and he took advantage of the moment to push his tongue in.

She leaned further into him as he lowered his mouth down her neck, her hands slipping under his shirt and coming to rest on his stomach. She felt his muscles tighten under her touch and he backed her up against the plywood beam.

She tilted her head back, exposing more of her throat to his eager mouth and she shivered slightly as his scruff tickled her neck.

He pushed her shirt up as they kissed, his fingers tracing the curve of her ribs and she moaned softly.

"Bed?" He asked in between kisses and she nodded wordlessly.

"Yours or mine?" She managed, distracted by his hand that had wandered between her legs, idly tracing the seam of her denim.

"You got the comfy pillows," he murmured.

She closed her hand around his wrist, tugging him forward towards the cell blocks.

Once they were in her cell with the privacy curtain in place, he was on her, pushing her against the wall and tugging the zipper on her jeans down. "Touch me," he said quietly.

She pulled his shirt off over his head, moved her hands slowly over his chest and down his sides as they kissed.

He unbuttoned her jeans, slid them down her hips and traced the fabric of her panties with his thumbs. "Please," she whispered and a smile spread across his face as he slipped his hand inside.

"'Always so ready," he murmured, rubbing her slowly before sliding his middle finger into her wetness.

"Oooohhhh," she moaned as he slid his finger in and out. "More."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, slipping another finger into her.

She closed her eyes as he pumped his fingers in a steady rhythm.

"Spread your legs wider," he murmured against her ear.

She eagerly obliged, leaning back further against the wall and he wrapped his free arm around her while his fingers continued to please her. She gasped out loud when he added a third in her.

"Feel good?" He asked, his breath hot on her neck.

"God, yes," she breathed, moving her hips to ride his fingers.

He felt a fresh gush of her juices coat his hand and his thumb found her clit.

"Daryl, please…. I'm gonna come," she moaned, burying her face in his shoulder.

He increased the pressure on her clit as he fucked her with his hand. He felt her tense up and with one final thrust she was crying out and pulsating around his fingers.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned as her whole body shook. "I need ta be inside you."

She kissed him hungrily, her wet mouth greedily searching his as she pushed him onto the bunk, tugging his pants the rest of the way down. He pushed his erection into her hand, groaning as she rubbed his tip and clumsily reaching for the clasp on her bra.

She positioned herself over him and he grasped at her hips, guiding her as she sank down onto his cock. He sucked in a breath, letting out a string of curses as she wiggled her hips.

He thrust up into her and she moaned, eyes closed and lips parted and after awhile he couldn't take it anymore, so he flipped them over until he was on top of her. He cupped the back of her head with one hand, the other roamed her soft feminine curves. Her eyes were open, gazing up into his and he watched as she moaned softly as he pushed into her warmth and it was so intimate that he found himself leaning his head closer to hers, whispering soft things into her ear.

She came again, clutching tightly at his back and burrowing her face into his neck as she cooed his name and then he was spinning over the edge with her hands and lips all over his skin as he spilled into her.

He was shaking when it was finished and she moved her hands over his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he breathed once he trusted himself to speak and god, he just needed to get her hands on him again.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Just… just hold me til I stop shakin'," he murmured, settling down beside her.

"Alright." She was quiet for a long moment, just stroking her fingers through his hair. "But if you stay the night, you better be here in the morning."

He settled back against the wall, pressing a kiss into her shoulder. "I'm not goin' anywhere," he said gruffly.


	10. Chapter 10

The first hints at sunlight were already starting to peek in her cell through the thin line between the curtains when Daryl woke up. She was curled up against him, still nude, and murmuring something incoherent as she stirred.

He smiled sleepily, pulling her closer. Maybe it was because she felt so warm and inviting, or because it had been the best night's sleep he ever remembered having, but Daryl found that he couldn't keep himself from pressing a soft kiss into her shoulder.

"Mmmmph," she murmured groggily as her eyelids fluttered open. "Hey. You stayed." Her smile was wide and gentle as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"So did you," he said quietly, running a hand through her hair as he repositioned himself on his side. "Sleep good?"

"Mmmhmmm," she answered. "What time is it? Should we get up?"

He took her hand in his, gently turning her wrist to check her watch before placing another soft kiss across her knuckles. "Nah. It's only five-thirty. Still got time," he said, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Good," she said, propping herself up on her elbows. "I'm way too comfortable anyway."

He leaned down to kiss her slowly, his hands sliding up to her hair. She cupped the side of his face with one hand, the other still supporting her weight. They kissed slowly between the sheets and Daryl was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was still naked too.

She sighed softly, leaning back into the mattress and pulling him on top of her. He nuzzled her neck, pressing his lips to her skin when she tilted her head back eagerly.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, stroking the overgrown strands at the back of his neck and he found that he couldn't keep his hands off of her as he groped her soft curves through the thin sheets.

She made a quiet, encouraging noise in response, shifting her body beneath his touch and he could tell that she wanted his hands on her skin as badly as he did.

"Shame to keep them gorgeous titties all covered up," he murmured, pulling the sheet down and palming her breasts as he continued nibbling her neck.

"Daryl," she moaned as she felt his reaction to her body's eager responses against her side.

She reached out to grab his cock, but he had slid lower, his tongue tracing the curve of her breast. Her breath hitched as he began to suck and she felt a growing tingle between her legs.

He moved his mouth to her other breast, his hand taking over where his lips had just abandoned, giving her a light squeeze.

She moved against him, pressing her hip to his hardness and he groaned, straightening back up and letting her wrap her hand around him. She thumbed his tip, surprised to feel him already moist and she began to jerk him slowly.

He pressed his mouth to her shoulder to muffle his groans of approval as she moved her hand up and down his length. "Feels so fuckin' good," he breathed, still grabbing at her tits. "Shit, I wanna come."

"Okay," she whispered in his ear, tracing his lobe with her tongue as she increased her pace. "I'll make you."

"Naw," he said, with a shudder of pleasure. He shook his head, placing his hand over her chest and stroking lightly with his fingers. "I wanna come… right here."

"Daryl," she breathed, her eyes wide.

He lowered his head, kissing and licking the valley between her breasts and goosebumps spread all over her skin. "Alright?" He asked, looking up into her eyes.

She nodded wordlessly, not trusting herself to speak as she sank down low, sucking his cock into her mouth and licking up and down his shaft.

He groaned, feeling his balls tighten and he gently tapped at her chin to get her to stop.

He could see the hesitation in her eyes as she lay back against the pillows, but she made no move to stop him as his thighs straddled her belly. "We'll stop if ya don't like it," he promised, sliding his dick between her breasts.

She sucked in a breath when she felt him, thick and hard against her soft skin.

"You control it," he whispered, letting out a strangled cry when she raised her hands to tighten her breasts around him.

"Oh, fuck," he moaned as he slid forward. The look on her face as she gazed up at him through hooded eyelashes as she squeezed his dick between her tits was quite possibly the most erotic thing he'd ever seen and he knew he wasn't going to last long.

"Does that- does that feel good?" She asked quietly, biting her bottom lip as she watched him slide back and forth.

"F-fuck yes," he moaned.

She yelped when she felt the first squirt of hot liquid on her throat and he wrapped a hand around his dick as he spurted all over her breasts.

"You're fuckin' amazin,' you know that, baby?" He asked, reaching for a towel. "So fuckin' sexy."

She sat up slowly as she cleaned herself off and he leaned his head next to her ear. "How you want me to make you come?" He murmured, nibbling along her jaw. "Hmmm?"

She closed her eyes when she felt his hand between her legs.

"Gonna make you feel so good," he said, his voice a near purr as he felt how wet she was. "Jus tell me what ya want. How you want me ta make ya come?" He repeated, dragging his tongue along her skin.

She moaned when she felt his finger slide into her. "With-with your tongue," she whispered. "Down… down there."

He froze, his finger still inside her, as he realized how turned on she must be to ask for that. "Damn, girl," he growled, nipping roughly at her breasts and ribs as he kissed down her body.

Her stomach was quivering in anticipation and he held onto her hip with one hand as he dipped his tongue into her navel, the other stroked gently across her lower belly. Her breath was shaky as she pressed her arm into her face, knowing there was no way she could be quiet.

He pushed her knees apart with his thigh, urging her to spread her legs wider for him as he continued to move down her body. He breathed in deeply, taking in her scent as he lowered his head between her legs, his tongue darting out to taste her.

She let out a deep moan when he slid his tongue along her slit and cried out as he licked into her wet folds. "Oooohh, that's so good," she breathed, writhing beneath him.

He held her hips with his hands, pressing her down into the mattress as he ate her out. She closed her eyes, her hands fisting in the sheets as he pushed his tongue into her and slid it out in a fast rhythm. He felt her tighten as he plunged his tongue into her, felt a new gush of wetness coat his chin as he sucked and he knew she was close, really close.

He decided not to hold back, reaching a hand up to clamp over her mouth as he began to lick furiously, plunging his tongue deep into her and then she was screaming as she fluttered against his face, her cries barely muffled under his hand.

He reached again for the towel, wiping at his mouth and chin and then he moved her to cuddle her tight against him. She was still whimpering softly into his chest when he pulled her close.

He held her like that for a few moments, until she started to pull away gently. "I need to take a shower," she murmured.

He nodded. "Alright."

"And I need you to come with me," she said.

He stiffened, his hand mid-stroke on her arm. "Now? People'll be gettin' up soon. It'll be too crowded in there for the two'a us."

She shook her head. "Actually, this is the perfect time for some privacy. Rick and the others shower at night , and most of the Woodbury people do it after breakfast and lunch."

He swallowed hard. "I just… I never…. "

"Please?"

He looked down into her wide, hopeful eyes and then he lost his resolve to refuse her. She trusted him, after all, with a lot of intimate things that she wasn't yet comfortable with. Maybe the least he could do was help her wash her back.

He sighed, dragging it out for dramatic effect. "Alright. Jus' this once I s'pose."

She smiled softly at him, and he felt his heart skip a beat. "Okay. I'll meet you there," she said, rising up and pulling on her jeans and tank top before heading back to her cell for a change of clothes.

He shook his head, watching her hips sway as she left. "What are ya doin' ta me, woman?" he muttered.

XXXXX

Sure enough, the shower room was empty when he arrived, not that he ever really doubted her knowledge of their friends' routines. She strode in a moment later, still with that sincere smile as she set down a pile of clothes and two towels on the stool.

She undressed quickly, sending him a look over her shoulder that clearly told him he should feel free to join her whenever he was ready.

He nodded slowly in acknowledgement, unable to keep his eyes off of her as she stepped into the stall, the water hissing quietly as she turned the knob to adjust the spray.

He made quick work of his pants and shirt, tossing them carelessly onto the floor before stepping in to join her.

She embraced him, her arms encircling his waist as the water dripped down from the showerhead. He buried his face into her shoulder, feeling the warm spray drip onto the back of his neck and splash down his body as he held her.

"Want me to wash your hair?" She asked, pressing a soft kiss to his temple, and he nodded wordlessly.

He watched intently as she squirted some shampoo into her palm, rubbing her hands together to work up a good lather before she reached up to splay her fingers across his hair. She laughed as she stretched to see her work and he ducked his head and shoulders down obligingly until he was below her height.

He closed his eyes as her fingers moved through his scalp, working the shampoo into what felt like every single strand of hair on his head. She tugged softly as she worked and between the light spray of the warm water coating his head and her gentle hands moving purposefully through his hair, he was feeling pretty good.

"Not too bad, huh?" She asked softly.

"Uh-uh," he answered.

She smoothed his hair back when she was finished, smiling brightly. She reached for a cloth, scrubbing a bar of generic, industrial strength soap into it. He wasn't a huge fan of the bland scent, but there was something about her skin, her hair, and her unique smell that made it all so much better.

She kissed his shoulder, pressing the washcloth slowly into his back and he froze.

"Ssshhh, it's alright," she said soothingly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He nodded, sucking in a breath and squeezing his eyes shut as she moved to wash his back. He tried to concentrate on the water droplets that were rolling down his shoulders and chest as her hands moved the cloth over the scars on his back. She was as gentle as always, her lips caressing his skin as they followed everywhere the cloth touched.

He had to remind himself a few times that it was just them. It was just her. His Carol. Good Carol, gentle Carol, washing away every dirty, ugly, nasty thing about him and for a moment, he truly believed that she could scrub away the scars that were woven into his skin just as easily as she could scrub away the dirt.

He pulled her close against him when she was done, reaching to take the washcloth from her, his eyes glistening at the slight hitch in her breath when he moved it between her legs.


End file.
